galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Amnesia
Amnesia is a story about a Lanu waking up in an abandoned research facility, suffering from amnesia he slowly discovers the purpose of the facility. Rebirth "Rise and shine-!" While being half awake and seeing the world in a blurred vision I slowly opened my eyes, starting with my right eye. I looked around, I am in a room filled with machinery, lights flashed on and off, whie trying to move I walk against glass and realise I am in a tube. I raised my hand and lay it on the glass, I began tapping it but slowly the force I used increased and eventually I began bashing the glass while screaming, "Let me out, let me out!". A small crack in the glass halted my action, the lights in the room turned off, it was pitch black. A red dot moved through the room flying around me, observing me. "Specimen is awake, containment holding." A generated voice informed, but to who? Fearing that this thing might be hostile I kept my lips shut and waited for it to leave. After several minutes of nervously waiting for it to leave the lights turned on again, the red dot was gone as if it was never here. The same goes for the crack, I looked around but it was gone as well. I sat down and finally realised something, who am I? Looking around I noticed a few things, the glass on the wall, most likely one-sided glass, is someone observing me? The tray with medical instruments made me nervous, after checking my skin I didn't notice any scars, but the thought anyone could arrive to cut me open frightened me. Then I saw it, the source of the red dot, a camera on top of a case fileld with medicine. "Is anyone out there?" I shouted while bashing once on the glass again, after receiving no reply I began bashing at the glass again, I wanted to get out, I needed to get out. And I would do it now! Under the constant flow of hits the glass gave in and broke, the small pieces bounced on the ground and left a hole which was too small for me to fit through. I began kicking the lower parts of the tube hoping I can enlarge the hole withut injuring myself. At last I succeeded and was able to leave the tube. I looked around, the camera was gone, after patting off the glass off of my bare feet I walked to the tray to grab a scalpel for my safety. "Can't be too sure..." A thourough look around the room showed me there was no door, I looked into the mirror and saw my face for the first time since I can remember anything. A soft ticking noise drew my attention, it came from the glass I was looking at, I put my ear against the mirror and listened closely. During the next 10 seconds I was punched away, llifted up and dragged off through the mirror by some creature's arm. "Let go of me!" I shouted as I was being dragged through a hallway, the beast looked at me and began shrieking as it showed a scythe on it's left arm, it was about to attack me. Without thinking I drew the scalpel I picked up earlier and made a deep cut in the creature's right arm, it released me and I ran off to escape. Each hallway I passed looked the same, dark, long and empty of all life. Some of time had blood stains, some of them had limbs torn from bodies that were no longer here. Having no knowledge of the hallways at all I ended up in a dead end, a shriek from the beast informed me it was following me all this time. I readied my scalpel again and waited for the beast to show its head. "Don't be startled..." Someone said, a hand pulled me up through the ceiling. Destiny The man put his hand on my mouth and signalled me to be silent, he closed the panel of the ceiling and began listening carefuly. The both of us could hear the creature sniffing, trying to catch our scent, after a short, angry shriek it seemed to have left again. "Sorry for before, my name is...to be honest, I have no idea what it is." He said, the sad look on his face told me he was speaking the truth. "Same here, I woke up maybe, like what, 20 minutes ago? I can't remember a thing, who am I, how did I get here?" I said, the man took a weapon, a makeshift spear made from an iron pole and a large knife. "While I don't remember a thing all I know is that we're in a world full of pain, what you just saw is something I began calling 'hackers', as they hack through their victims with their scythes." "You mean there are more of them?" I asked while becoming frightened. "Yes, there are more like that and there are others with different shapes." The man said. A boom-like sound echoed through the maintenance tunnel we're in, the man's face became pale as soon as it stopped. "Follow me if you want to live, be swift and be quiet." He said as he began to crawl through a hole in the wall. Before going in myself I saw a shadow move at the end of the maintenance tunnel, without any ffurther hesitation I jumped in the hole and began following the man as quickly as I could, when we left the tunnel we came out in a large open room, pods of some sort were positioned in a grid. In the middle of the room there was a giant sphere, cable running through the room went inside this figure and came out again through the top in one giant cable. "All clear, hurry, this is a dangerous part." The man said before running as if someone from the Inferno was chasing him. It seemed that in this room there were more pods then I thought, I was unable to look into them but knew they were filled with something. A pipe fell from the ceiling, when we looked up we saw 2 creatures crawling on the ceiling slowly making its way above us. "Forget what I said, RUN!" The main yelled as he increased his speed. I began running as fast as I could trying not to look back, more and more shrieks alerted us of the increase of these creatures. A shout from the man saved my life as I was able to evade one of these creatures dropping on top of us and trying to kill me, but without any weapons I was as good as lost. Steam vented from the pod on my left which drew the attention of the creature, when it opened it revealed its content, a female with an age of around 23. The creature immedialty switched prey and killed the woman, the man pulled at my arm and signalled me to hurry up now it's distracted. With tears in my eyes we had escaped the room and entered a hallway where we could close the door. "It's not that much further now." He said trying to reasure me. Seeing that he did not run anymore comforted me more than his words, when we reached the end of the hallway he bashed on the blastdoor. A loud hissing noise marked the opening of the door, light shone from the other side, but it was from flashlights. "On the ground now!" Someone shouted, several armd men came to us with Vipers and forced us on the ground. "Are they armed?" "Only makeshift weapons, the one on the left is Munza, the other one...a new guy I suppose." "Good, release them and bring them in." We were helped to get up and got escorted inside, once we passed the door it was being sealed again. "Where am I?" I asked to one of my escorts. "Where you are? Hell if anyone of us knew, but we've taken the habit of calling this place destiny..." He replied. Mayor Elyk "So what happens now?" I asked trying to know what the future will bring me. "We're bringing you to Mayor Elyk, you're new so he has to know you." One of my escorts replied, we walked through a shanty town the people here have been so happily constructing. Wood, metal, they used everything they could find to create a small house. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri